


The God, the Archer and the Assassin

by bengalgurl



Series: Roomates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengalgurl/pseuds/bengalgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has done some strange things is his life. Like the time he joined the circus. Or when he took up Coulson's offer to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Or that time he brought a deadly assassin home for dinner. Yep Clint has done some strange things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think the summary, well, sums up the story nicely so if you want to know more then read on. I also have this story posted on FF but may make a few changes to that one. Enjoy.

 

_**1\. That time Clint brought a stranger home** _

Ever had a god for a roommate? No? Neither had Clint up until recently. Well Thor did come over a lot and the place might as well have been his second home but he didn’t actually live there officially until a week ago while watching The Expendables, Thor casually said, “I wish to be your roommate Clint.”

“Sure.” Came the answer and just like that they were roommates. Thor had long since had his own key so that was taken care of and much of what he found while on Earth had ended up at Clint’s apartment anyway. He also used the spare bedroom so for Thor to actually say he wanted to be his roommate didn’t have the big impact one would imagine it would. They practically were anyway. Clint yawned as he hurried through the rain, still getting soaked. It was Thor’s turn to cook dinner and he definitely didn’t want to miss this. The last time he’d almost set the kitchen on fire. Clint chuckled to himself. He had to laugh to keep from being pissed which had been hard to do lately. He slowed down when he caught sight of a man being harassed. The guy had a hood over his face and hands tucked into his pockets as the three men surrounded him. Clint sighed and crossed the street to them.

“Hey assholes, leave him alone!”

“Or you’ll want?” Asked one guy with an awful tattoo on his face. He gave Clint the once over and smiled, apparently finding him lacking. Clint shrugged. Before tattoo face could even move, Clint had him slammed into the ground. A tooth fell out of his mouth as he groaned in pain. His buddies fled pretty fast after that. Clint lifted their ringleader up and pushed him in the same direction. When he was sure they weren’t coming back he turned to the the guy they had been messing with.

“You okay?” Hooded guy nodded. Clint would normally be fine with that answer but something seemed off about the man. “Come home with me. I live down there,” he gestured down the street. “My roommate is cooking tonight…if he doesn’t burn the place down first.” The hooded man hesitated so Clint held out his hand. “Clint Barton by the way.” Slowly a hand gripped his.

“Bu-James.”

“Alright James, let’s go.” By the time they reached the apartment, both were soaked. Clint opened the door, sniffed for smoke and not smelling or seeing any guided James inside. “Odinson I brought a guest!” He yelled as they stepped into the living room. Thor instantly appeared from the kitchen with hair pulled back, an apron on and a spoon in one of his hands. Clint was tempted to take a picture to send to Tony. “James this is Thor. Thor this is James. Stopped some idiots from roughing him up.” To James he said, “Be back in a second with dry clothes.”

“It is an honor to meet you James. I’m cooking…” Thor frowned a bit as he tried to remember. “A kind of soup.”

“What kind?” Clint called. “Chicken with noodles. You may take your jacket off and hang it there.” Thor pointed to a coat rack near the door where a large hammer hung. James shook his head.

“That’s a bad idea. This whole this was a bad idea.”

“How so?” Without an answer James made for the door but Thor would have none of it. “My friend helped you and invited you to our home. Yet you leave because I said you could take off your jacket?” James tensed as Thor took a few steps. “What troubles you?” James shook his head once more and this time was able to get his hand on the knob just as an arrow stuck into the wood near it. “Clinton,” Thor sighed. “You promised Mr. Williams that you would shoot no more arrows in our residence.”

“We’ll be fine as long as you don’t snitch on me,” He smirked as he walked up, bow in hand.

“What is a snitch? Is it a type of animal?” Clint rolled his eyes. And to James said,

“Look I know something’s up with you. I could tell instantly. You walk out that door, you walk away from the help I can tell you need.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” James whispered.

“No? Well then enlighten me.” Annoyed, James pulled off his hood then tugged the jacket away from an arm, revealing it was metal. “I know all about you Clint Barton, S.H.I.E.L.D agent. You know about me as well right?” James waited for the anger, the accusing looks, the hatred. Instead Clint rubbed the back of his head. “Well shit. I would be the one to bring a fucking assassin home.” James watched in disbelief as he tossed his bow onto a coffee table. Thor studied James a moment before turning to his roommate.

“Is there something I should know?”

“James that’s Thor. Thor, that’s James.” Just like that Clint defused the situation. He lept onto the couch to watch TV. Thor, not sure what to make of it all, returned to the kitchen and James, well Bucky, he stood there in stunned silence. “Hey you gonna stand there all night gaping like a fish or you wanna watch Goodfellas with me..”

“Goodfellas?”

“Yeah, it’s a classic. Thor loved it. Kinda embarrassing though when he went around for a week trying to talk like Tommy or Jimmy.” Still in a bit of shock and not understanding what Clint was playing at, James walked over to sit down. “By the way I think I found some stuff to fit you if you want to change.”

“Why are you doing this? You obviously know who I am.”

“Why not?” Clint leaned back to look at him. “Fighting won’t accomplish much besides tearing up my home. Thought I’d try something different. Besides I’m not an agent anymore.” He gave a sad smile then turned back to the TV. James sat there thinking for a bit and only stopped when Thor announced dinner was ready. The three sat at the kitchen table and James watched as Thor told Clint a story about fighting Dark Elves. He stirred his spoon in the bowl a bit.

“You are safe here my friend,” Thor said. James gripped the spoon tighter. How could he be safe when he could barely remember who he was, what he was and was sure HYDRA had people looking for him. A hand on his arm made him look up. Clint didn’t say anything but the way he looked at James, told him that he understood so he did his best to be better company and took a taste of the soup….and promptly began gagging to Clint’s amusement.

“You don’t actually eat it!” He laughed. James downed the beer Thor handed to him, who by the way was also smiling.

“What was that?!” he managed to ask after getting some of the taste out.

“That is Thor’s cooking. He wants to improve so I let him cook when he wants but it’s rare that his food is edible. I usually order take out later for us.” Clint wipes away a few tears from laughing so much. Thor gives James an apologetic smile.

“I hope that I improve my skills enough one day.”

“You’ve got a long way to go.” James can’t help but crack a smile “I’ve tasted dog food better than that.” That sends Clint, and even the god himself, into more laughter. James finds that he likes the sound, even thinks he could get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2\. That time a mouse got in** _

It was early in the morning, too early Clint decided for him to be up yet here he was creepily watching James as he slept on the couch. He slept on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes and still in the same clothes he'd had on the previous night. Clint took a sip from his coffee mug and mentally debated whether he should just pour the whole thing on him. Now that would wake him up. He moved back to the kitchen to sit atop the counter. Clint ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He should go back to bed, Thor had been nagging him about getting enough sleep but he could never stay in bed long, always felt there was something to do. More so since S.H.I.E.L.D had been dismantled. HYDRA.

"Fuckers," he whispered to himself. HYDRA had taken apart what had been his first and second home. He felt so lost, at least when he was an agent he had a purpose.

"I thought you were going to wake me up," James said as he walked in, without the hoodie Clint noticed.

"You could tell I was in the room?" James raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Duh'. He searched the cabinets for a mug then poured himself coffee. After mixing in what he wanted he moved to the counter across from Clint and sat on it. Neither said anything for a bit, Clint was lost in his own thoughts and James seemed to content to watch him do that.

"What do you do now?" The question brought Clint back to the kitchen.

"I consult for the FBI, CIA, Special Forces…" James snorted as if to say 'Of course'. "It's easy money though I do have enough saved up to support Thor's outrageous eating and shopping habits. Do you remember Cap?" Clint had debated with Thor last night whether they should call him or not. In the end they decided to just wait another day. James set the mug down and crossed his arms.

"You mean the idiot who kept getting in the way of my mission?"

"That would be him."

"No...I mean I remember that he's Captain America and I feel as if I know him but…"

"The good old fucking with your mind huh? At least my memories weren't taken."

 "Who did it to you?"

"A god, Thor's brother. Used me to attack S.H.I.E.L.D Couldn't believe Fury ever trusted me again." James tilted his head a bit. Clint had been controlled and used too, it made him feel a little better knowing someone else who could relate a bit. "I used to hear stories about you. Thought you were a ghost. You how how difficult it was trying to get intel on you? Nearly impossible and that was using our best agents over the years."

"I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you sit here with me after all I've done? I tried to kill your boss and friends."

"But you didn't." Clint slid off the counter.

"I almost did." A bit frustrated and wanting to see what Clint would say, he decided to add, "I failed my mission." And was instantly shoved which wasn't a very nice thing to do because it made James drop his mug and hit his head against the wall but the anger in Clint's eyes kept him from retaliating for some reason.

"Yes you failed and if you hadn't I doubt we'd be standing here having this conversation but you did and we are. You know what pisses me off? When I look at you I can see it in your eyes that you think you're too far gone, that no one can help you. Been there, done that. You're not a fucking weapon anymore and as long as you're staying here I'm going to help you see that." Clint thought he'd spoken low enough but he heard movement from Thor's room. "I'm going to help you James, will you allow me to do that?" He asked a bit softer. James rubbed the spot of his head that had hit the wall. Clint understood him and that was enough.

"Yeah…thanks kid."

"Kid?"

"I AM older than you."

"Because you were kept in an overgrown freezer." Clint smiled as he stepped back.

"Or maybe it was because I was born before you, just throwing that out there."

"Hey old man what was it like growing up in the 1750's?" James had to laugh at that one. He slid off the counter to pick up the mug he'd dropped.

"Why did no one wake me?" Thor appeared in the doorway wearing Ninja Turtle pajama bottoms.

"Because you usually sleep like a bear."

"That I do." Thor paused to sniff then looked at James who was wiping up the coffee. "James, a shower would not hurt you my friend."

"I'll take one later." Thor looked at Clint who raised five fingers. Five, four, three, two and on one both made a grab for him. Thor managed to get his arms while Clint took the legs.

"What the hell!" James thrashed about, not that it did anything since he was being manhandled by a seasoned super secret agent and a god.

"You smell like…what is the term Clint?" Thor asked as they moved to the bathroom.

"Wet dog."

"Yes, you smell like wet dog." They dumped him in the bathroom and quickly shut the door before he could get out. There was banging and cursing and Clint was pretty sure something got broken in there but eventually the sound of water running caused them to to back away. Thor headed back to the kitchen to find cereal while Clint grabbed clothes for James and left them outside the door.

An hour later found both men trying to catch a mouse. Clint's preferred method of trying to stab it with an arrow wasn't going over well with Thor who was trying to protect it.

"Clint! Leave it be!"

"It doesn't belong in here so let me get rid of it!"

"It is only a mouse!"

"Jesus! Move outtta the way!" Clint tried going past the big guy who simply shoved him backwards as the mouse darted between his legs. Clint shoved him back which only made Thor laugh and push him again. What started as a shoving match ended up a wrestling match only seconds later.

"What are you two ladies doing?" Clint and Thor managed to stop pulling hair long enough to see bare feet. Looking up, James stood there in sweats and the old t shirt that had been left for him outside the door. He had found one of Thor's hair ties, allowing him to keep his hair pulled back so he could give the two on the floor his best disappointed look.

"Hey you don't stink anymore," Clint said as he sniffed and gave Thor one more playful punch before getting up. "Took you so long in there I thought we'd need Thor to fly in to the rescue."

"It took a bit of time to figure out the knobs. So is this how you two spend your free time?"

"Actually on some days yes." A loud laugh came from Thor who slapped Clint on the back a bit too hard.

"Today we must go to the store where there is food," He told James.

"A grocery store?"

"Yes! A grocery store."

"You two shop together?"

"Only because if I send him by himself he ends up buying a bunch of candy. There's a bucket around here somewhere filled with the stuff. All the neighbor kids come over to get some from him." A knock on the door seemed to confirm what Clint said. As soon as he opened it a small girl stood there holding a stuffed bear.

"Clint will you play double dutch with me and Jada? No one else wants to play. Oh and can I have some candy?"

"Give me a minute sweetheart." James watched as Clint and Thor darted back to their rooms leaving him with the little girl with big eyes. She walked inside, took him in then said,

"Who're you?" James was suddenly aware of his metal arm as the little girl's eyes widened in excitement when she saw it.

"I'm James, a friend."

"You have a metal arm! That's so cool! Are you a robot?"

"No."

"An android?"

"No."

"What about a part human Iron Man?"

"A what?"

"Alright Jess let's go." Clint turned to James. "We'll be outside if you need us. I have extra sneakers for you to wear if you want. And if you see that mouse kick his ass!" Thor gave Jess a handful of candy then lifted her to his shoulder as they headed out. For a bit James just stood there in the silence, unsure of himself. The two had just left him, hadn't tried to force him into interacting with others which he greatly appreciated. He shuffled over to the window to look down. Thor was tossing a football with a few boys in the street. Every time a car came they paused the game and started it again when it had gone by. Meanwhile Clint was doing double dutch like a pro and had a small gathering of kids and adults cheering him on. When he finally stopped he was mobbed by a bunch of girls. When he happened to glance up and saw James at the window he gestured for him to come down. James quickly backed away.

"There's too many people out there. They'll ask questions. I shouldn't be seen in public." He crossed his arms and plopped on the couch only to see a mouse on the arm of it watching him. "What? You think I should go down there?" It blinked at him. "But I can't." There was a squeak. "Of course I'd like to meet new people but…." The mouse twitched it's whiskers. "You're right. I need to stop making excuses and get out there. Thanks." The mouse squeaked once more before hurrying away. James grabbed the shoes and slipped the hoodie on before going out. He was a bit nervous as he went down the stairs and almost chickened out but once he was at the building entrance, he opened the door. By now more kids had joined in on double dutch and Thor was playing a new game where they were throwing a ball over the street. Clint was off to the side chatting with a few other men. When one saw James, he nudged Clint.

"James these are my friends and neighbors." Clint made introductions all around and after the initial suspicion wore off, the men warmed up to him. He talked with them about things he knew like Clint's double dutching skills and how most of the girls seemed hell bent on marrying him one day. Clint kept the conversation steered away from any personal questions about him, simply telling them he was a friend that he and Thor were helping out. As the others eventually moved off to run errands or gather up their kids, James sat down on the stairs. Clint sat next to him and for a minute or two both watch Thor toss kids into the air.

"How'd you end up with him for a room mate?"

"I don't know," Clint leaned back a bit to rest his elbows on the step behind him. "He'd come to Earth off and on and because we all stayed in contact after the whole alien thing, we'd take turns housing him. For some reason he started staying with me more. Whenever he'd buy stuff it ended up at my place. He'd buy clothes with a card Tony gave him and store it in the second bedroom. By the time I was shopping for food for two people I realized it was too late, I was stuck with him."

"You're good friends."

"Very much so."

"Captain America…..Steve and I were once."

"You remember?"

"Just a small memory. It came to me in the shower. Something from our childhood." When he didn't offer more information, Clint sat up and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Ever had a Snickers ice cream bar?" When James gave him a blank look he said, "You're missing out. Thor can down five of those boxes by himself. Shakespeare!" He called, earning a chuckle from James. "Grocery store!"

* * *

 

The grocery store trip was interesting for several reasons. One being Thor couldn't stay out of the candy aisle. Every time he disappeared that's where they'd find him. Reason number two was that Clint loved gliding around on the cart getting angry glares from the other customers. James had to keep apologizing for him. The final reason was that it amazed him how much the store could fit inside. Of course he never had to do things like shopping when he'd been with HYDRA so it was fascinating seeing the many items you could buy. In the end that's exactly what James did. He grabbed the list and cash from Clint and went off on his own to get what they needed. When it was time to go, he gathered the other two up so they could head back to the car. James thought he'd made pretty good timing in nabbing Clint because a couple of security guys had been eying him for awhile. Once in the car, Thor tore right into the ice cream.

"You must have one!" He told James who had somehow ended up driving.

"Pass one up," Clint held a hand out. They munched on ice cream the whole way back so that by the time they got the groceries inside there was no more which led to Thor going right back out to get more from a small place down the street. Clint's phone began to ring as soon as he had stepped out of his shoes.

"Yep," he answered.

"Honey I haven't heard from you in days!"

"Kinda been busy Tony."

"I highly doubt that. I even made you a present." It sometimes surprised Clint how well all of them had stayed in contact and become good friends since New York. Though he claimed he didn't use the suits anymore, which Clint knew was a lie, Tony had helped out Cap and Natasha on a couple of their missions, even a few of his own. They all had helped Thor with problems on Asgard, even Bruce. And though they worked together to take down a good number of idiots they weren't an official team, not yet. He supposed that if a large scale alien attack where you have to gel and work well with different personalities didn't make you better friends then he didn't know what would.

"Which would be?"

"Arrows my dear Hawkman. I'll send you pictures. Where's Thor?"

"Buying ice cream."

"I was looking at the card bill and most of it's been candy and ice cream."

"To be fair he did buy an Xbox One the other day."

"Which I will be over to try soon." He paused then said, "Have you talked to Cap or Natasha?"

"No. I was going to try tonight."

"I've been researching a bit. Did you know there are several S.H.I.E.L.D installations, hidden ones, in the country?"

"I used to work at one. I offered to go in and take them down. Fury said no for now."

"I'll bring in what I've got tomorrow."

"I thought you hated even getting out of the bed on Sundays?"

"I'll make an exception and bring goodies. See ya then Hawkboy."

"Bye Tony."

"Tony?" James asked.

"Iron Man. You didn't deal with him. Besides he was out of the country then. Wanna watch Netflix?" They spent the rest of the day watching cartoons. There were so many shows that James had a hard time deciding what to watch. When Thor returned with more ice cream, they all ended up watching The Regular Show which turned out to be a cartoon James liked and for some reason found he could relate to the blue jay named Mordecai. Clint was dozing by the time they went through all of the seasons. When the first episode of Adventure Time had ended he was outright sleeping against James. Thor let out a loud belch from his chair then happened to glance at his friend.

"I've told him he needs more rest."

"He was up pretty early this morning."

"No my friend, I mean he is like this all the time. At least since his agency was dismantled, agency is that the correct word?" James nodded. "When the infiltration was revealed it broke his heart. Many of them were his friends such as this Rumlow."

"Brock Rumlow."

"Yes. It angered and hurt him. He wanted revenge but Fury told him to stay here in case he was needed."

"Where was he during the D.C. stuff?"

"With me. He was on vacation and decided to take me on what is called a road trip." Thor set the now empty ice cream box down. It bothered him a lot seeing Clint like that when they returned. S.H.I.E.L.D had been like his family. Thor understood that. He tapped a finger against the arm of the chair while James stared blankly at the screen. "Do not blame yourself. He wouldn't want you to."

"But you?"

"To be honest when I realized you were the cause of much of his heartache I wanted to hurt you. Yet you are just as much of a victim and it wouldn't bring Clint joy if anything were to happen to you." Clint shifted a bit and actually snuggled closer to James. He smirked.

"You have one of those phones with the camera right?"

"Indeed."

"Get a picture of this. We can use it for blackmail." Thor liked that idea and was grinning over the picture he had just taken when Clint bolted up. The mouse was sitting on his leg.

"You fucker!" It scurried off and down the rest of the couch. James couldn't believe that such a little creature could make him freak out so much. It wasn't as if it were a rat. Rats were much worse in his opinion. Still watching Clint try to kill the poor thing as Thor tried stopping him did make great entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3\. That time Tony almost got killed** _

Clint stood with papers in his hands as he watched Thor and Tony attempt to coach James through Assassin’s Creed 4.

“Watch out! You’re taking too much damage!” Tony wailed.

“Take care of your ship!” Thor added.

“Would you two shut up?!” James managed to steer the ship out of the way. Clint preferred staying out of it though he loved video games as much as Thor which surprised everyone when that became one of the first things he loved about Midgard. Thor had all the Playstations, Xboxes, an Atari, Sega Dreamcast and was currently getting ready to buy an N64.

“I need a break kids, this is too stressful.” Tony got up and seeing Clint gestured to the kitchen. “So that’s Cap’s best friend? A lot nicer than the news mentioned.”

“What? You don’t trust an assassin who helped bring down S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“But you do which is weird to me. Hey Chinese food!” Tony grabbed the container out the fridge and began eating it cold. He had come over hours ago to let Clint look over the information he’d gathered on the S.H.I.E.L.D installations still in secret operation. They were supposed to go over everything in the folder but that was kinda before Tony saw the PS4 and got sidetracked.

“I see a bit of myself in him.”

“Like Natasha?”

“How much has she told you?”

“Enough. You were sent to take her out and gave her a second chance. What’s to stop HYDRA from finding him and using him again?”

“Me.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Cute but he could have a tracking device or something in him. At least let me look him over.”

“If you want to look at his arm just ask.”

“You think he’d let me?” Now it was Clint’s turn to roll his eyes. Instead of answering, he set the papers down on the table. And there was Whiskers the mouse. Yes they’d named him, well more like Thor and James had. Clint wanted nothing to do with him but the little mouse seemed to have grown bolder since the other two had become protectors of a sort. He wiggled his nose at Clint.

“That’s disgusting.”

“But I can’t kill him because Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb won’t let me. Even named him Whiskers.” Tony laughed at that and began choking. That in turn made Clint laugh. After Tony managed to not die he gave his best glare to his friend who by now was sitting at the table looking over another picture with Whiskers nibbling a cracker he’d been given. His phone began ringing just as it seemed Tony was ready to finally talk about the information he’d brought over.

“Yeah?”

“Clint how are you?” Steve’s voice asked. He turned to Tony and mouthed ‘Cap’.

“I’m fine. You’re the one hunting down shit on HYDRA so the question should be how are YOU?”

“I heard you’ve been trying to reach me. Sorry about that. It’s been a little hectic.”

“Listen something happened a couple days ago that you should know about.”

“Thor finally burned the place down didn’t he? Jesus, Clint. I told you to stop letting him cook.” His voice was loud enough that Tony heard and began grinning. Of course they all had told Clint that.

“What? No! I mean he came close yesterday but…I found your friend Bucky except he introduced himself as James so it’s what I call him-”

“Stop. What do you mean ‘found him’?” And so Clint recounted how he’d met James Buchanan Barnes. When he finished Steve was quiet on the other end, probably letting it all process.

“You okay?”

“I thought…I thought the worse. I thought HYDRA had grabbed him again. I never thought in a million years he’d end up in New York with you.” Clint heard Steve exhale a sigh of relief. “Now I can focus instead of worrying what they’re doing to him. How is he?”

“He’s fine for the most part. He’s playing a game with Thor.” Gunshots sounded in the background. “Steve!”

“I’m fine but I’ll have to call you back. Take care of him Clint.” With that the call ended.

“My friends come join us in Mario Party! I have set up the Wii!” Thor bellowed making both Clint and Tony cringe because the guy could be a lot louder than he needed to be.

“We should really go over this stuff,” Tony sliding a few papers around.

“We should. But I’d really prefer kicking your ass in those minigames.”

“Oh it’s on Merida!” Both scrambled for the living room as Whiskers scampered off the table to follow.

* * *

 

James had tried sleeping, he really had but the nightmares wouldn’t stop, especially the surgery that gave him his bionic arm. It’s funny. He remembered his work as an assassin but not much before that. The people he worked for over the years, wars he’d started, people he’d killed, all of it yet as much as he tried he hadn’t been able to recall anything else.

“My bed might be better,” Clint said as he walked in fully awake and dressed. He started rummaging through a closet for something.

“No thanks. I’ve taken up enough space in here.”

“You’re getting bags under your eyes.”

“I’m good.”

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

“Not.” Clint finally emerged when he’d found the shoes he was looking for, black and purple Chuck Taylor’s. “Look I promised this couple I’d scare off the drug dealers near the school so I might be gone awhile. Use the time to get some sleep.”

“You do things like that?”

“So does Thor but I told him I could handle it. Besides he starts his part time job today. He feels bad about using all of Tony’s money so he’s decided to be a ‘barista’...” He using air quotes. “I’m pretty sure they only hired him because he’ll bring in all the women. Barista. Anyway see you later.” James was surprised that Clint would take care of something such as drug dealers. Sure he didn’t live in the best neighborhood but he also said he consulted for other agencies. He obviously wasn’t doing this because of the money but because he genuinely cared. Thor emerged only minutes later wearing a beanie, not something James expected to see on a god.

“Has Clint left?”

“Yeah.”

“I start my new job today. Will you be alright here?”

“Go have fun making coffee. We can play Sonic later.” Thor smiled at that and with a promise of bringing him a latte home, he was gone too. James knew by now he didn’t like being alone. It made him think and he didn’t want to do that, too much to think about. So ever so cautiously, though he couldn’t say why, he headed to Clint’s room. He couldn’t say he was shocked by the color scheme. Black and purple everything almost. Bedding, pillows, lamps, rug. Yet it was neat and fit him. Not able to help himself, he opened the closet door only to see plenty of Chuck Taylor high tops lined up nicely. He inspected a few then shut the door to turn his attention to the bed. He was exhausted and debated whether he should get under the blankets or not but finally said fuck it. Clint did say he could sleep in his bed so he climbed in, falling asleep almost instantly.

Whiskers the mouse had been nibbling on a piece of bread he’d found when the door opened and the man strolled in. He scurried to Clint’s room, up the bed and onto the pillow. His incessant squeaks tipped James off that someone was in the house and so when the bedroom door opened he had the gun, Clint kept it under one of the decorative pillows, aimed at Tony Stark’s chest. “Whoa! It’s a little early for that isn’t it?”

“What’re you doing here?” Whiskers had taken a spot on James’ shoulder. Tony raised an eyebrow but lifted up a silver suitcase.

“My tools are in here. Clint said you were home and I kinda want to look at your arm.” James lowered the gun and gave a curt nod which of course caused Tony to squeal like a school girl. “Scoot over to the edge a bit. I feel like it’s Christmas already!” He began humming to himself as pulled out what he needed.

“What exactly are you going to do?”

“A few scans to start off with. We probably should’ve done this at the tower but Clint didn’t think you’d feel comfortable.” Tony goes off into a story about how he and Thor got Clint amazingly drunk some weeks ago. James tried to listen but as his mini tablet that was somehow an xray machine began working his mind went back to the doctors who had operated on him and the machinery they had used. It probably wasn’t a good place to go to. Making it worse was the fact that Tony was oblivious to all this, even when Whiskers tried snipping at a finger to get his attention, which by the way got the mouse thrown across the room for his efforts. “-and then Clint started a bar fight which was fun until someone punched Thor. Wasn’t very fun after-hey!” A hand wrapped around Tony’s throat. He grasped at the metal arm now squeezing the air out of him. It scared Tony a bit how blank and lifeless his eyes were. It was as if he’d gone back to how he was before which didn’t make sense because Tony thought that only happened after his mind was wiped. Either way it didn’t matter. He’d be dead soon.

“James!” Clint shouted as Thor rushed in and pulled Tony out of his grasp. “Snap out of it!” He frowned when that blank stare focused on him.

“Clint get away from him!” Of course he ignored Thor and stepped closer. Now you might think he gave a teary eyed speech or maybe allowed James to choke him in order to bring him to his senses. You’d be wrong if you thought that. No, Clint Barton balled a hand into a fist and punched him. It sent James reeling but also brought him back to his senses. James came back to Tony on the floor, Thor looking at him like he wanted to kill him and Clint standing in front of him with arms crossed. It only took a few seconds for James to realize what he had done. It only took a few seconds more for Clint to realize what he was about to do, which was run away, wouldn't you?

“Thor, Tony get out.”

“I will do no such thing!” The god replied, fingers itching to get Mjolnir in his hand.

“I’ve got it under control now get out.” Tony gave Thor a clap on the shoulder who gave one more warning look to James before they walked out. Clint closed the door behind them. James wondered what he was going to do and thought maybe it would be better if he left but Clint didn’t agree. “There’s a fire escape outside my window.” And without another word he opened mentioned window and climbed out. James followed Clint as he climbed up to the roof. Once at the top he sat next to him even though he didn’t think he deserved too and for a while they simply stared at the cloudy night sky.

“I’ll never be normal, you realize that?” James asked Clint who by now was laying on his back, with hands under his head.

“None of us are.”

“I could’ve killed Tony.”

“It happens to him at least once a week.”

“I’m serious Clint!”

“And so am I.” He looked over at James who was obviously angry.

“What if I do that again?”

“You won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you’ll think of that beat down you’ll get if you do…and you’ll remember you have friends now that you don’t want to hurt.” James took in a deep breath.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“Because you aren’t so one of us has to be. Seriously Tony won’t hold this against you, neither will Thor no matter how angry they were back there. You’re in the safest spot you can be.”

“You’re not going to let me run away are you?”

“Hell no. Steve would kick my ass.”

“I’d feel better if Tony did a full scan to see if there’s any HYDRA chips or whatever in me.”

“I’m sure he’d be more than happy to. Now cheer up old man and let’s get some beer.”

The four sat around the kitchen table in various degrees of silence. Tony was sipping his beer while rubbing his throat. Thor had long since chugged three bottles and kept warily watching James over bottle number four. Clint was engaged with Whiskers in a staring match as he sat on James’ shoulder while James sat uncomfortably trying to figure out how ease the tension.

“Okay. I need to get this out. I’m sorry Tony.. Can I leave now?” He started to get up when Clint’s eyes cut from the mouse to him.

“Sit.” Something in his tone said he wasn’t playing so with a sigh James sat back down.

“It’s fine.” They were the first words Tony had spoken since sitting down. He even gave James a little smile. “My week isn’t complete unless someone’s trying to kill me.”

“It’s not funny, you could’ve died.”

“But I didn’t. It was freaky how you went to being a ruthless killer in seconds.”

“I know,” James whispered looking away.

“I used to kill people.” That got his attention. “Well my weapons that I made did. Clint ever tell you I used to be in the defense contracting business?”

“I’ve seen your weapons...before you got out.”

“Right. I should’ve been paying more attention to what was going on with my company and because I didn’t my weapons were sold to terrorists.” Tony took a sip from his bottle as he met James’ eyes.

“I almost caused a war because of my temper,” Thor broke in. He rested his elbows on the table. “My friends and I went to Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants, against my father’s wishes and engaged them in battle. I did many things that one would think ill of but that has to be at the top.”

“Don’t even let me get started on what the fuck I did when your brother had me under his control,” Clint added. Thor grunted in agreement.

“What we’re trying to say is that we’ve all done fucked up things,  so stop with the whole pity party bullshit you have going on. We’re all damaged goods.”

“Okay." James rubbed a hand over his face, still not quite believing the luck he had in meeting any of these people in the first place. " One thing.”

“Shoot.”

“I need you to check me out, make sure they didn’t plant anything inside of me.”

“That I can do.”

“Hey grandpa want another beer?” Clint grinned as he held another bottle. It didn’t annoy James that he continued to joke about his age but clearly he wasn’t the oldest one at the table.

“Come on. You’re overlooking Thor who’s thousands of years old.”

“True.” Clint paused and looked at Thor, who now held Whiskers in his hands and was talking softly to him. He then turned his attention back to James who raised an eyebrow. “So you’re both old as hell and you could still actually be my grandfather so the nickname sticks.” James frowned as the other three laughed. Clint could be such an asshole.


End file.
